Following Trails that Don't Exist
by Axrat
Summary: Sora and Riku left to track an odd signal the Gummiship was getting, leaving Kairi behind. When they disappear for two months Kairi leaves her home to find them, but it becomes more than just a search and rescue mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Following Trails that Don't Exist**

"Sora, Riku…" Kairi stepped back from her friends, the sand stirring under her feet. She was worried for them, but she knew she needn't be. They'd be fine, right? "Be careful, and come home safely. Promise me that much."

"Of course, Kairi." Sora nodded, before glancing back at King Mickey, who was standing at the water's edge, looking out at the waves that slowly rolled in. Not wanting to draw out the goodbyes anymore, Sora walked towards the King, Riku taking a hint.

"Don't worry about us, Kairi. We'll be back before you notice we're gone." Riku promised, before turning and following Sora.

--

That was two months before.

The sun was setting over the horizon. Kairi stood at the same place she stood as they left, watching as the Gummiship flew off with her friends on board. Not a word from Sora, Riku or the King, for that matter. She turned back towards the cabin she'd been staying in ever since they had left, noticing a letter in the mailbox. She removed it from the slot, noting the King's seal on the back of the envelope. She opened the envelope, hoping it was the letter she'd been waiting for. Something telling her Sora and Riku were okay, and on their way home.

It was exactly the opposite.

_Kairi. _

_If you're reading this, then something has happened to us. We're not sure when we'll get home. Stay strong, Kairi, for us. We'll be okay, promise. _

_Sora, Riku and Roxas. _

Roxas. Sora had always signed Roxas' name with his on letters, even school assignments. He didn't feel like Roxas deserved to be forgotten. Either that or it was Roxas' influence on him. She noted a second letter included, from King Mickey himself.

_Kairi. _

_I'm sorry that I have to send this to you. Riku and Sora wrote it shortly after we left, in case of something happening to them. They asked me, if something did happen to send it to you. Stay in the Destiny Isles, Kairi. That's all I'm asking of you at this point. _

_King Mickey. _

Tears filled Kairi's eyes. So something did happen to them. They promised they'd be okay. What could've happened to them?! They'd fought Xehanort's Heartless and his Nobody and survived! What could've brought those two down? Were they just separated from the King and he sent it to be safe? Were they reunited now? No… King Mickey would've only sent it if he was sure he wouldn't find them for awhile.

"I had to do something." She decided. She walked up the wooden pathway to the cabin door, and headed into the low-lit wood house, setting the letters down on the oak table, and searching for some paper and a pen. "Where do they keep the paper? Where do they keep the paper?" Sora and Riku would stay here with her during holidays and whatnot, and they usually had the run of where things were put. And usually, that meant the pens were down one end of the cabin, the paper down the other.

After searching for who knows how long, Kairi sat down with pen and paper in hand. She couldn't write to King Mickey; he had told her specifically to stay in the Destiny Isles. Instead, she addressed it to Queen Minnie, hoping she'd understand Kairi's predicament, and could trust the Queen not to tell King Mickey.

_Dear Queen Minnie,_

She started.

_I just received Riku, Sora and Roxas' letter that King Mickey was asked to send in the event of something happening to them. I cannot send this to the King, because he asked me to stay here, but I cannot. Not when I'm unsure what's become of them, and they've disappeared. I would like to borrow the Gummiship, if it is not currently in use, to search for them, with your permission. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kairi. _

She put the pen down, and reread the letter, making sure she didn't sound like a complete idiot. After proof-reading it, she grabbed an envelope, knowing where they were, since they were in the same drawer as the pens, and addressed it 'Queen Minnie, Disney Castle'. Folding up the letter and putting it in, she sealed the envelope and stuck it in the mailbox, before putting the pen and letters away and going to bed, since the sky had been dotted with stars, and she lacked anything better to do, not bothering to get changed before lying down and pulling the blankets over herself. Tears rolled down her face as she cried.

--

Kairi awoke the next morning, sunlight streaming through the window. She got up and left her room, looking at the two other doors that would open into two more bedrooms, the rooms that Riku and Sora would stay in.

Kairi left the cabin quickly, trying to forget the letter she'd received the day before. She found a spot on the beach and sat down, and, unable to control her emotions, started crying again.

"Kairi, are you okay?"

Kairi turned with a start, seeing Selphie standing behind her. Kairi only managed to shake her head, eyes red from the tears she'd been crying.

"What happened?" Selphie sat down beside her, putting her arm around Kairi comfortingly.

"Sora… and Riku… Something happened to them…" She choked on the words.

"How do you know that?" Selphie asked her, thinking that it was something Kairi made up, since no one had heard from them since they left.

"I got… a letter from them… saying that something had happened… and they weren't sure… when they'd get home…" Kairi realised afterwards how stupid that had sounded.

"They'll come back." Selphie assured her. "Oh, by the way, this was in your mailbox." She passed Kairi an envelope with the King's seal on it. Opening the envelope, Kairi read it, conscious of Selphie reading it as well.

_Dear Kairi, _

_I understand what you're going through. King Mickey didn't tell you the whole of what happened when Sora and Riku were attacked, so I will fill you in, in his place. _

_They had been travelling between the worlds, following weird signals Chip and Dale were getting. While looking through Radiant Garden, without the Restoration Committee knowing of their presence, the three of them were attacked. By whom, I was not told. But what I was told… you may not want to read the next several sentences, Kairi. They will only make you worry more._

Kairi read them anyway.

_Sora was pinned down by one person in a group of several, and slashed several times in the back with their weapon, whatever that was. Riku ran over to save Sora, but was caught himself, and suffered the same torture. They told King Mickey to get out of there, and to contact you. The King wanted to stay to help them, but two more of their attackers chased after him, and he ran for it. That's when he lost track of them, and sent you the letter. _

_No, the Gummiship is not in use right now, and I've told them to go with you, but not what for. Fill them in for me, please. _

_Sincerely, _

_Queen Minnie. _

A copy of Kairi's letter to the Queen was included as well, but Kairi ignored it, knowing what it said. Queen Minnie had probably sent it so the King didn't find it.

Selphie gasped when she got to the third paragraph, and it was all Kairi could do to keep herself reading, and not bursting out crying.

"Kairi, I didn't know…" Selphie looked at her friend when they finished reading, who shrugged in reply, trying to keep herself from breaking down again.

"The Gummiship will be here in a day at the most, Selphie." Kairi stopped Selphie from continuing. "I'm going to find them." Selphie nodded.

"Good luck." Selphie stood up. "I support you every step of the way. I'd come with, but I'd be a burden."

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt anyway, Selphie." Kairi shook her head. "I'll come back with them."

"I know you will." Selphie nodded. "I better get going." Selphie said sadly, knowing that this would be the last time she saw Kairi for awhile.

"Okay." Kairi nodded with renewed energy, knowing the Queen had allowed her to search for Sora and Riku. "I'll see you when I get back, with Sora and Riku." With that, the two parted ways. Selphie went back home, while Kairi sat back down, waiting for the Gummiship to arrive. After the sun set, Kairi dozed off to dreamland, falling asleep under the star-lit sky.

--

"Kairi! Wake up!" A chipmunk yelled in her ear. Kairi moaned, sitting upright. The first thing she saw was the Gummiship hovering over the water, a ramp outstretched onto the sand. "Let's go! Chip's waiting!" She looked to her side, spotting Dale beside her, before he darted over to the Gummiship and half-way up the ramp. Kairi nodded. The full-moon was high in the sky. Kairi got to her feet and looked at the moon, the pale light shining over the area. With a smile, Kairi jogged towards the Gummiship and up the ramp as Dale went inside. When she got inside, the ramp raised and closed to become the door. Kairi sat in the center and slightly further back seat of a group of three.

"Sora always sat there…" Commented Chip quietly. "We told King Mickey we were looking for them." He said to Kairi.

"Well, it's no lie." Kairi replied with a smile.

"Honest?!" Chip and Dale perked up.

"Honest as long as Sora and Riku wield Keyblades." She replied cheerily. Chip and Dale cheered for a moment, before calming down.

"Where do we start?" Dale asked anxiously.

"Radiant Garden, the place they were captured." Answered Kairi. Chip and Dale nodded, setting course for Radiant Garden, formerly Hollow Bastion.

--

Kairi looked around Radiant Garden. She herself hadn't really been here, but she'd heard Sora's stories of the place.

"What're we going to do, Leon?" A girl's voice rang. It was the name at the end that had caught Kairi's attention. She turned towards a shadowed corner, watching a group of four people, two men and two girls, talking about something. "The blood won't clean off completely!" It was a ninja-looking teenager speaking.

"I know. It seems like no matter what, it's stuck there." Commented the darker-haired of the two men, "We just can't get up off… What is it from, anyway?" The others shrugged

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear," Kairi interrupted. "I'm Kairi. I know whose blood it is."

"Do you?" Asked the girl in a pink dress.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded. "The blood is Sora and Riku's…" She looked down.

"What? How'd it get there, then?" Asked the blond haired man.

"Sora, Riku and King Mickey were here a while back without you guys knowing. They were attacked by a group of people. Sora was pinned to the ground, and his back was slashed open several times. When Riku went to save him, he was caught and had the same thing happen." Leon bit his lip.

"Impossible!" The ninja exclaimed. "Sora and Riku couldn't be brought down that easily!"

"But they were. Show me where the blood is and I can try to explain it better." Kairi challenged.

"Okay." The four of them led Kairi towards Merlin's house, then around the corner to the right of the house, and up the stairs. Blood droplets were smeared around, seemingly randomly, but Kairi could figure out their placements. She motioned to the one with blood droplets more concentrated, except in a clean spot where she guessed Sora would've been pinned down.

"Sora would've been lying down here," She indicated the clean spot on the ground. "And when his attacker slashed at his back, the blood would've splattered in either direction." She motioned to the blood droplets. She then turned to the other splatter of blood. The only difference was there was no spot within the splatter range that wasn't dotted with blood. That led her to the conclusion that Riku was standing when he was attacked. She stood about in the middle. "Riku would've darted towards Sora to save him, but was captured right about here… and his back was slashed while he was standing." She motioned to the blood droplets in the splatter range.

Kairi walked a few paces towards the edge, where she guessed King Mickey would've been.

"The King would've been about here, wanting to help Sora and Riku when he was chased away…" She motioned to the town square below. "He would've jumped down there and ran off."

"I think it'd be a good idea to believe her now, Yuffie." The girl in the dress told the ninja.

"Nah, Aerith. Ya think?" Yuffie replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Calm down, Yuffie." Leon glared. "Now we know what happened when they were attacked, but why isn't there a trail of blood?"

"They warped." Kairi concluded. "It's the only way they would've of been bleeding out all over town… but who attacked them?" She muttered the last part. She then turned to the other four. "I'm going to have a look around town, see if anyone saw anything. If you see or hear anything, fill me in." She then turned on her heals and left.

After asking around and hearing nothing new, she returned to the Gummiship. Disappointed, she flopped back down in the middle seat.

"Don't be discouraged, Kairi." Chip encouraged. "It took Sora ages sometimes to find a new lead. We just gotta keep going to the different worlds until we hear something." Kairi nodded.

"Where should we go next?" Kairi asked.

"Well," Dale started. "The last place someone would look for Sora and Riku, if they got away, would be the Pride Lands, and if they did look for them there, they probably wouldn't recognise them…"

"Let's head there, then." Kairi decided, "It's better then going to random worlds looking for leads."

While Radiant Garden had been a failure, maybe things would look up in the Pride Lands. Maybe someone had heard something about Sora and Riku? All Kairi could do was hope. Hope and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I actually wasn't expecting a review right away, so thanks, Sakura.

**Following Trails that Don't Exist**

Kairi glanced around her surroundings. She had ended up in the middle of a savannah… Wait, was she shorter? She looked down at her paw- Hold on a moment! Paws? She spun around. Kairi had become a lion cub upon arriving in the Pride Lands. Her fur was the same colour as her hair, but her stomach was a light brown. She spun around upon hearing a growl behind her.

"What're you doing here, Outlander?" A golden lioness cub, appearing about the same age as Kairi, was growling at her. Kairi backed up. She didn't want to cause trouble here. This wasn't her world, wasn't her place to cause trouble. Sinking down into the grass, Kairi made a slight whimpering noise.

"I-I was j-just in the area and I-"

"You're not allowed in the area, Outlander," Growled the golden cub, "so get out of here!"

"But I'm not an Outlander! I don't even know where I am!" Kairi pleaded. "I was looking for my friends and-"

"Outlander friends, probably."

"No!" Kairi was about to turn and hightail it, since this wasn't getting anywhere, but, unsteady on her four paws, she stumbled and tripped. The lioness cub scoffed.

"Kiara!" A full grown male lion darted in their direction, his red mane shining in the savannah sun. Kairi sank further into the grass, feeling like a fish out of water. The lion growled at her. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my friends who went missing a while back! Honest!" Kairi pleaded innocent.

"Outlander friends, probably." Scoffed the cub, called Kiara, for a second time.

"No! Their names are Sora and Riku! They went missing while travelling with the King!" Kairi got to her feet and looked down at the ground.

"Sora?" The lion looked surprised. "You know Sora?" Kairi perked up.

"Yes! We used to live together on an islet called the Destiny Isles!" She exclaimed. "I'm Kairi." She added after a moments pause.

"I fought with Sora awhile back…" The lion started. "I'm Simba." Kairi perked up even more, remembering one of Sora's stories about the Pride Lands and King Simba. She lowered her head in respect.

"Have you had any word from him?" Kairi asked desperately. Simba shook his head.

"Not for awhile… Please, come back to Pride Rock with us, I might be able to tell you something." Simba turned and started towards a large rock formation in the distance. Kiara followed, and Kairi, slowly getting her balance, followed slowly.

"You dead back here?" Kiara walked back to her. Kairi shook her head.

"No. I'm just getting used to this…" Kairi didn't really want to explain that she wasn't a lion at all.

"Okay…" Kiara darted back up beside Simba.

After finding her feet, Kairi darted forwards to catch up to the two golden lions with an excited laugh.

"This is fun." She commented quietly to herself. Kiara darted up to her, and they ran side-by-side playfully towards the rock formation, Simba trailing behind them.

When they got there, Kairi was conscious of eyes watching her. Following Simba and Kiara closely until she was told to wait at the lower level of the rock formation, where two more lion cubs, about her age, were play fighting. One was a deep brown colour with matching eyes, and the other was a white lion with hushed blue eyes… like Riku's… The two stopped and looked at her.

"Who're you?" Asked the brown cub curiously, walking towards her.

"I'm Kairi." She replied timidly.

"I'm Sam. This is Richard." The brown cub glanced back at his friend. "You look kind of like an outlander, Kairi." The way he said her name made Kairi think of Sora for a moment… Couldn't be. Sora had deep sapphire blue eyes, not brown…

Kairi felt connected to the both of them, strangely enough. Why? She couldn't figure out. She knew them, it seemed, but she didn't know them… It didn't make sense.

"That's what Kiara and Simba said too…" Kairi looked down, "until I told them who I was and why I was here." She added.

"Why are you here?" Richard asked her.

"I'm looking for two of my friends who went missing." Kairi answered. "They wanted me to stay home, but how could I?"

"Hm…" Sam pondered something, before glancing at Richard for a moment.

"Aren't white lions rare?" Kairi asked Richard curiously. "You're the only white lion in the pride."

"Yeah." Richard probably would've shrugged, had he been human and not a lion cub. "Doesn't matter much to me."

"Yeah…" Muttered Kairi. She then noticed a couple of familiar monsters appearing behind Sam and Richard. A handful of Shadows and Neoshadows were there, ready to attack the three of them. "Heartless!" As if on cue, Simba darted down from the higher level of the rock formation. Sam and Richard got in front of Kairi protectively.

"Kairi! Run!" Sam ordered her, as if he was more concerned for her safety then his own. Why? Kairi couldn't figure it out.

"But-" Kairi was about to protest, when Richard growled at her.

"Kairi! How'll you fight?" He growled. They were keeping something from her…

"They're right, Kairi. Get out of here!" Simba glanced back at her. Their words brought Kairi to a painful realisation; she couldn't fight right now, not in this form. Plus, she'd dropped the Keyblade Riku had given her in The World That Never Was. Backing up, she reluctantly turned and high-tailed it away from Pride Rock. Panting, she stopped in the savannah to look back at Pride Rock.

Sam and Richard. They were keeping something from her. Were they not lions, but human like her? Did they know something about Sora and Riku? Did Simba know something? Did anyone know something? All she could do was return to the Gummiship disappointedly, where she returned to her human form. Sighing, she sat back down, crossing her arms.

"You okay, Kairi?" Asked Chip. She shrugged in response.

"Do you guys know anywhere that I could go to learn some magic?" Kairi asked out of the blue. Chip and Dale looked at each other, before,

"Master Yen Cid!" They replied in unison. "He taught the King, so he'd probably teach you!"

"It's worth a shot. Where is he?" Kairi asked.

"Twilight Town." Chip replied.

"Then to Twilight Town we go." Kairi nodded. She seemed content finally, probably because of the fact that she could see Hayner, Pence and Olette again, if she wanted to. Maybe they'd be of some help. Chip and Dale set course for Twilight Town, just before Kairi dozed off…

--

"Kairi! Get up!" Dale woke the sleeping girl up. "Time to go!" Kairi nodded, getting to her feet. Chip and Dale climbed up onto her shoulder. "We're going to tag along to see Master Yen Cid." The chipmunks told her.

Leaving the Gummiship, they found themselves in front of a twisted tower. Kairi looked up at the top.

"That's where Master Yen Cid lives." Chip told her. Kairi nodded, absent minded. She walked through the double doors into the tower, then up the stairs at a jog.

She continued for a couple minutes, before heading through another door, spotting a wizard sitting at a desk, reading some spell book.

"Welcome, Kairi." Spoke the wizard.

"Master Yen Cid." Chip and Dale bowed. Chip, who was closer to Kairi's face, tugged on her ear. "Manners, Kairi!" Kairi bowed quickly, nearly causing the chipmunks to fall from her shoulder.

"I am assuming you would like to learn how to cast magic." Master Yen Cid spoke. Kairi nodded.

"Please." She nodded.

"You should be easier to teach them some of my past students…" Master Yen Cid's voice trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Kairi tilted her head in confusion.

"Your heart is filled with magic, which I am assuming comes from you being one of the Seven Princesses of Heart." Kairi nodded slowly. "Please, sit. We may be here awhile." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. Kairi nodded, sitting down.

They started with Kairi reading up on basic spells and the three levels of them. After that, Master Yen Cid gave Kairi one of each element; Fire, Blizzard, Thunder and Magnet and taught her how to use those, using stuffed dummies as targets. After she became fairly good at using magic with the elements, he decided to teach her how to use magic without them, so she wasn't limited by the elements she had.

"Kairi! Focus!" He snapped after a few failed attempts at Thunder. It was obvious to tell that her mind was elsewhere, not on the task. "If you cannot focus, what'll happen if you're alone and surrounded by powerful heartless?"

"Sorry, Master." Kairi looked down.

"Now, again. Use Thunder." Master Yen Cid stepped back. Kairi glared at the dummy, then pointed at it as she stepped forwards and spoke.

"Thunder!"

Suddenly, a jolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere and struck it.

"Good, Kairi." Master Yen Cid nodded. Chip and Dale smiled excitedly, jumping in the air happily. Kairi smiled with a laugh as the dummy disappeared, every spot of it fried. "If you can keep your focus, you'll be using third-level spells quickly." He nodded.

"Thank you, Master Yen Cid." She bowed, then remembered. "Oh, Master, please don't tell the King. He doesn't know I left the Destiny Isles yet." Master Yen Cid nodded in understanding.

"Unless I have no other choice, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you." Kairi bowed one last time before turning to the chipmunks. "Chip, Dale. Let's go."

"Coming!" They climbed up onto her shoulder. The three then left the room. Kairi ran down the stairs excitedly.

"Hey, Chip, Dale," Kairi started when they got outside, "mind if I go into town to see Hayner, Pence and Olette?"

"Not at all!" Chip replied. "We'll take you there! Maybe you'll find out something about Sora and Riku."

"Thanks." Kairi smiled. The three of them got back on the Gummiship quickly.

Chip and Dale dropped Kairi off in an empty part of Twilight Town, and she started walking towards the Usual Spot. But, once in the Sandlot, she was stopped by Seifer and his gang.

"So you've come back." Seifer crossed his arms.

"What'd you have against it?" Kairi growled in response. She darted off up the hill, away from Seifer before he could reply. She didn't want trouble, except the type caused by killing Heartless. That was unavoidable, and usually helpful.

Coming to the Usual Spot, she went inside, greeted right away by Olette, who hugged Kairi like you would a sister.

"Kairi! Where've you been?" Olette exclaimed after releasing Kairi. "We were worried about you!"

"Sorry. I wanted to contact you, but I didn't get the chance." Kairi replied.

"Good to see you got out alive." Kairi spun towards the voice. A boy with brown hair that reached half-way down his neck was sitting there. He was wearing baggy navy cargo pants and a maroon shirt with a blue jacket over the top. It was his eyes Kairi recognised…

"Sam!" She exclaimed. He nodded slowly. Sam was the same age as her, no doubt at that. She then noticed the boy, a year older, sitting next to Sam. "Richard!"

"Glad to see you're okay. Some of the Heartless chased after you when you left, so we had to hunt them down." Richard shrugged. So Sam and Richard weren't lions! His hair was a light silver colour and reached down just past his shoulders… It couldn't be, could it? _Riku? _Kairi's heart skipped a beat as she stepped back. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Kairi stuttered. "I'm fine." Riku's hair was darker... and messier. Couldn't be him.

"Any sign of your friends?" Sam asked.

"No," Kairi shook her head, "Sora and Riku have completely vanished from the worlds."

"Sora's missing?" Hayner asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Kairi replied sadly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Sam behind her, his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"They'll come back. Promise." Something about the way he said that made her feet like Sora was beside her.

"Thanks." She smiled, then looked up and was about to speak when someone screamed in the direction of the Sandlot. "Let's go." She turned to Sam and Richard. "I'll be back." She said to Olette, before her, Sam and Richard darted out of the Usual Spot, running towards the Sandlot.

Seifer and his gang were standing back-to-back, surrounded by Shadows and Neoshadows. Kairi growled under her breath.

"Kairi! Go!" Richard turned back to her.

"No!" Kairi growled. "Thunder!" She pointed to the Heartless, and a couple were hit with a jolt of lightning. Kairi shrugged to them.

Sam and Richard darted around to the other side of the Sandlot, casting spells similar to Kairi on the Heartless. Seifer and his gang were defending themselves best they could. Kairi jumped into the middle of a small group of Heartless, and closed her eyes.

"FIRA!" She thrust her hand in the air and her eyes jolted open. Fireballs, larger and stronger than those she had summoned in Master Yen Cid's tower, circled her, knocking out the Heartless surrounding her. She shot a grin at Sam and Richard, before darting off towards another group of Heartless. _With enough focus I might get to the 'aga's quickly… _It sounded a lot easier then.

Soon enough, the Heartless were defeated. Kairi turned to Richard and Sam. "I should've stayed with you two in the Pride Lands!" She exclaimed, before hurrying back to the Usual Spot.

"We absolutely sucked in that battle." Sam commented.

"Can you blame us? Now that she can fight for herself… we can't get her to leave." Richard crossed his arms. "Although, at least we don't have to worry about her that much."

"That's real convincing!" Sam said sarcastically.

--

"I've got to get going." Kairi said to Hayner, Pence and Olette. "I'll keep in touch." She promised.

"We know you will." Nodded Olette.

"Don't get yourself killed." Hayner told her.

"Good luck in your search, Kairi." Pence nodded.

"Thanks." Kairi gave the 'peace' sign before leaving, heading back to where the Gummiship was supposed to be waiting for her...

It wasn't there.

In it's place…

Was King Mickey.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: You thought the last couple of chapters got into the story quickly? Read this one. I actually had planned to put this in a while later but… It didn't quite work out while I was thinking up the other details in this fic. So I threw this in here and I'm rethinking how to put the rest together. I think I spelt Magnaga wrong… Is it magnaga or magnetaga? Or something completely different? I'd check the game but my friend took his PS2 and game back just after I beat it… Such is the life of someone who broke their PS2 right after the warrantee expired. That sucked…

**Following Trails that Don't Exist**

The King had his arms crossed, and was tapping his foot. Kairi cursed mentally. She'd been caught. He'd probably tell her to go home, and that Sora and Riku would be fine and not to worry and what-not. Anxiety welled up in her. She ignored it, though, probably because King Mickey wasn't that strict.

"Don't tell me to go home, 'cause I can't." Kairi crossed her arms defiantly. The King shook his head slowly.

"I can't say I blame ya, welp." A pause, "But, what I'm wondering is how you think you can travel around in the Gummiship and not expect me to know." Kairi felt her heart sink in her chest. She felt like such an idiot!

"What happened to Sora and Riku?" She asked under her breath. Mickey seemed not to hear, so she repeated it louder. "What happened to Sora and Riku?"

"I can't tell you, welp."

"Your Majesty!" Kairi fell to her knees. "I need to know exactly what happened!"

"Go home, Kairi. I'll get Chip and Dale to take you." The King turned away from her. Kairi got to her feet and stepped back.

"You're an idiot, Mickey, if you think I'll just go home." She hadn't even bothered to put 'King' in front of his name. She turned back towards Twilight Town and ran off, crying quietly.

She darted into a system of tunnels by walking under an archway with a number on a lit up sign above it. What number, she didn't pay attention. She found a quiet and dark corner and sat down, crying. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

"Who's there?" Someone called. Footsteps echoed, heading towards the sleeping Kairi. Whoever it was picked her up and carried her away.

--

Kairi stirred. She was lying down on the couch in the Usual Spot, a blanket over her. How? She was in the tunnels when she fell asleep. How'd she end up here? Kairi sat up and glanced around… Sam was sitting in a corner of the room, a blanket on top of him. She folded the blanket up and sat it beside her. Sam stirred and yawned, before getting to his feet, setting the blanket down in the corner. Silently, he sat beside Kairi.

"You came back." He finally spoke after awhile.

"I left home against the King's wishes, and he found me last night, and told me to go home. I ran off and into the tunnels." Kairi replied.

"Near where myself and Richard were." Sam commented. "We heard you crying, and after you fell asleep I brought you here."

"Thanks." Kairi smiled. "Why do you and Richard worry about me so much?" She asked him. Sam shrugged.

"Ask Sora." He replied, looking up.

"What?" Kairi looked at him in confusion.

"Sora can answer that question." That didn't help much.

"It'd help if I knew where he is and if he's okay…" Kairi's voice trailed off. A silence lingered between them for awhile, before Sam got to his feet.

"I'll be back." He glanced at her. "Stay here." With that, he left.

_Were his eyes blue? _Kairi blinked in confusion. _I swear, his eyes were blue… _She pondered it until he returned. She must've been wrong, 'cause when he came back, his eyes were brown. _Must've imagined it… being away from Sora so long… _Kairi decided. Behind Sam was Richard. You couldn't tell what either of them were thinking, though.

"Kairi, you need to get out." Sam grabbed her forearm suddenly. Kairi jumped to her feet and tried to pull away. "Run, before they catch you!"

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"No time to answer! Just run!" Sam started to run away, pulling Kairi along behind, but he stopped to glance back at Richard. "Will you be okay?" Richard nodded.

"Yeah. Take care of her." Richard turned away. Sam nodded, before continuing to run down the hill towards the market. Heavy clouds were overhead, casting shadows on the town below them.

"I'd really appreciate an explanation!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I'll explain once we're out of town. Chip and Dale are waiting!" Sam replied.

"There they are!" Voices rang behind them.

"Sam! Run! I'll hold them off!" Kairi glanced up towards a ledge, spotting Richard standing there. She glanced behind her, seeing that they were being pursued by a group of five people in dark clothing, the hoods of their jackets up so you couldn't see their faces.

"THUNDAGA!" Sam yelled, and a jolt hit one of their pursuers, causing him or her to fall to the ground.

They ran until they came to where Kairi talked to the King the day before, spotting the Gummiship waiting for them, King Mickey standing on the ramp. They were nearly there, when Sam collapsed. He released Kairi's arm as he fell, and his hand went across his chest. Blood seeped through his shirt and onto his hand, held close to his chest.

"Hurry!" The King ran over to them as his Keyblade materialized in his hand. He stood behind Sam, waiting either for Sam and Kairi to continue, or for their attackers to reach them. Speaking of which, two of the pursuers had come into view just as Kairi got Sam onto his feet. Kairi, Sam and the King all hurried onto the Gummiship, and it took off quickly, the ramp rising to fit into the door slot to become the door.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked as Sam collasped onto the ground.

"Riku!" Sam looked up at King Mickey. "We have to go back for Riku! He'll be in worse condition then me by now!" Chip and Dale, who had been standing on a crate, darted over to the controls.

"They would've warped away with him by now, welp." Mickey looked down. Chip and Dale stopped. Sam punched the floor. It then started making sense to Kairi.

Richard was Riku, and Sam was Sora. She had known it deep in her heart, but she never believed it. The name choice made sense, too. The nicknames started with the same letter as the real name. But what about Sora's eyes… Contacts, maybe?

That was why Richard and Sam, or rather, Riku and Sora, were so worried about her. They were the people she'd been looking for… That explained why they didn't seem to want her there when they fought… So she didn't see their Keyblades. That would've given them away. Why didn't they want to be found? Their pursuers were most likely the answer to that question. It also answered what he had meant by 'ask Sora' and 'Sora know the answer to that question'.

"Sora! You're bleeding!" Kairi exclaimed. He shook his head.

"I know." He looked at the floor.

"Sora…" Kairi tugged on his sleeve. "Get up… you'll bleed out if you don't do something about it…"

"There should be some bandages in the storage hold. I'll go get them!" Chip darted off and out of sight.

"Kairi… Don't worry about me. Go find Riku." Sora looked up at her. Kairi wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"How can you ask me to do that, Sora? Not to worry about you?" Kairi shook her head. Sora's blood was already getting on her, but she just wanted to be with him right now.

"Go, Kairi. Riku needs you right now more than me." Sora told her. "Please, Kairi. I'll be fine." Kairi only responded by pulling Sora closer. "Go."

"I found them!" Chip came darting out carrying a roll of bandages. Kairi reluctantly released Sora, then walked over to Dale.

"We still over Twilight Town?" She asked.

"Yep." Dale replied.

"Open the door. I'm jumping."

Everyone looked at Kairi in shock.

"Kairi! You'll die jumping from this height!" Sora exclaimed, getting a shrug in response.

"Are you opening the door or not?" Kairi snapped.

"Kairi no!"

Dale hesitated, but Kairi flipped the switch to lower the ramp anyway. She jogged over to Sora.

"Wish me luck." She gave a mock salute, then ran down the ramp and jumped.

_If this is what it feels like to fly, _She thought as she was falling. _I should do this more often. _

--

Kairi _somehow _landed on her feet in the Sandlot, much to Seifer's, who was hanging about in the area, surprise.

"Where'd you come from?" He stepped back in shock. Kairi pointed to the sky.

"Thin air." She replied.

"There she is!" Three of the pursuers from earlier darted around the corner. Kairi growled under her breath, before noticing that one of them had an unconscious Richard, no, Riku, in their arms.

"Thundaga!" She exclaimed. Nothing. "Blizzaga!" She tried another spell.

"Someone lacks focus." The leader crossed his arms. Leaning against his leg was a strange sword… the flat of the blade was made of a large sapphire, cut to fit, but the edges were made of a silver metal, and yet, it seemed like it was all one piece… not like two pieces put together. "MAGNAGA!" A large black orb appeared in the sky. Both Seifer and Kairi were being pulled towards it. Kairi fell backwards and tried to fight it will all her might, but once she left the ground, was powerless against it.

"What'll we do with the girl, Renxen?" The only one of the three who hadn't done anything asked the leader.

"Torture her. What else?" Kairi winced, glancing down at the ground just as the spell dissipated.

"What about the guy?" The third pursuer asked another question.

"Take him, Sleinr. The more prisoners we have, the happier Rexa will be."

_Who's Rexa? _Kairi thought as her and Seifer landed.

"I don't think you guys get how we run things here," Seifer glanced over at the leader, whom had been called Renxen, "so, I'll say this once, GET OUT OF MY TOWN!" He dashed towards the dark-clothed trio. Sleinr darted forwards and grabbed Seifer's wrist, twisting it. Seifer growled in pain.

"Sleinr." The leader turned to face him. "Let go."

The clouds overhead parted, and light shone onto the Sandlot. In the new light, it was easy to see the group's faces.

The leader, Renxen's eyes were dark, and it was hard to tell whether they were black or purple. His hair was well kept, and only slightly went past his ears, and was a shade in between black and brown. He was tall, and appeared to be about… seventeen, maybe?

Sleinr was probably the opposite. He couldn't be any older than Riku, and had eyes like Sora's, a deep, sapphire blue. His messy hair was blond, unkept and reached half-way down his neck. He didn't seem like the evil type, though… Almost as if… he was forced to do this…

You couldn't tell any of the physical features about the one carrying Riku, since he still had his hood up, obscuring his face.

"Sir!" A girl's voice rang out. Everyone looked up onto one of the rooftops. "It's Rexa!"

"Curse the man who invented Heartless." Muttered Renxen. Kairi had barely heard what he said.

The girl on the rooftop was probably the simplest dressed, wearing simple back baggy cargo pants and a navy shirt. Her long raven hair was straight, smooth and well kept. Her eyes got Kairi's attention, though. They were _glowing_ and were a crimson colour. She couldn't be older than thirteen, fourteen _maybe._

"Yoru! Go ahead and calm her down." Sleinr shouted up to the girl worriedly.

"You got it!" The girl gave a mock salute and vanished as a breeze swept through.

"Let's get out of here. Sleinr, grab the girl." Renxen ordered. Sleinr nodded, and walked towards Kairi.

"Sorry." He got a firm grip on her arm. "But you're coming with us."

"You'll _be_ sorry." Kairi muttered. She wasn't going to protest, since they had Riku. If she went with, maybe Riku could tell her how he and Sora escaped the first time, and they could get out. Sounded easy enough, right?

Sleinr pulled her hands behind her and tied them together with a rope he had in his pocket. Renxen had already left with Seifer.

"Runie, let's go." Sleinr turned to the other one person who had come with Renxen and Sleinr.

"Let's." They nodded. Wait, was that a girl's voice? Kairi didn't get a chance to ask, because something whacked her on the head and she blacked out…

--

When she awoke, someone was holding onto her. She was in a dark room, lit only by a few torches on the walls, giving an orange glow to the room, so she couldn't see their face until her eyes adjusted to the light.

"R… Riku?" She asked weakly, her hand reaching up to her face. A sharp pain went through her back and she cried out in pain.

"Easy, Kairi. Don't move." Riku put a hand on her shoulder worriedly. "Is Sora okay?"

"I…I dunno." Kairi replied, trying to remember what happened. "He was bleeding pretty badly by the time we got to the Gummiship."

"Hm." Riku looked up. "At least it's not your own blood you're covered in." He muttered. Kairi barely heard him, even in the silence.

"Huh?" Kairi went to get up, but another sharp pain ran through her back. "What happened?"

"They slashed your back several times when you got here." Riku told her.

"Anyone care to explain what is going on?" Seifer's voice rang.

"I'd love to." Kairi commented. "But I can't, because even I don't know what's going on." She felt Riku's grip on her tighten when the door opened. Hardly any light streamed in, because where ever he had come from was only barely better lit then the room they were in.

"Get in there!" Kairi recognised the voice, it was Renxen.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Renxen had a hold of someone by their collar. Whoever it was had gripped onto the front of their collar, trying to keep it from strangling him. He was struggling, kicking his legs in an attempt to kick Renxen.

"Don't you want to see your friends again?" Taunted someone else, whose voice Kairi didn't know.

"Sora!" Kairi shot up; the pain in her back from her gashes worsened and caused her to cry out in pain. Riku glanced at Sora quickly, who was still struggling to get out of Renxen's grasp, and then back to Kairi. He sat Kairi against the wall carefully, and then darted towards Renxen and Sora.

Renxen grinned, spotting Riku dash towards him. His response was to _throw _Sora in Riku's direction. The result? Well…

Sora crashed into Riku and sent them both to the ground. Kairi got to her feet quicker then you could say 'Keyblade', but collapsed face-down from her injuries just as quickly. Sora attempted to get up to help her, but tripped over Riku, who was still stunned from having Sora whack into him. And all the while Renxen and his companion were laughing their heads off at the chaos, before they finally left and closed the door.

"Sorry." Sora backed away from Riku.

"What're you apologising for?" Riku sat up. They suddenly looked over to Kairi and, as if a silent agreement had gone between them, got up and darted towards her at the same time.

"Kairi!" Sora put his hand on her shoulder, before helping her to sit up.

"You okay?" Riku asked her once she was sitting upright, leaning against the wall.

"If you count bleeding and in pain as 'okay', then yes, I'm fine." Kairi replied in an annoyed tone. Sora put his hand on her back, and she hissed in pain. He yanked his hand away, which how had her blood on it.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Kairi looked down at the floor.

"I'd hate to interrupt your little reunion, but, how're we going to get out?" Seifer spoke up.

"Kairi needs out more than the rest of us." Riku commented. "She'll have to escape the same way we did." He turned to Sora, who nodded.

"I can't just leave you!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You won't have to, yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Did I bring in Sora and Riku too early? I'm starting to think I did… But, I have a way to cover that… I hope.

**Following Trails that Don't Exist**

"How long do you think we've been here?" Kairi asked Sora and Riku. The three of them were standing about in the center of the room.

"A month? Two months? Who knows." Riku shrugged. "You can't really tell when there's no sun that goes up or down."

"I wonder what our parents are thinking right about now…" Sora muttered, biting his lip.

"Hm. I wonder if they even noticed. After all, we did go missing for over a year, then suddenly returned, and now we're gone again." Riku crossed his arms. "With our luck, when we go back, we'll never be let off the islet again."

"Hm." Sora nodded.

After being thrown in there, Sora had since been able to spike his hair again, and had taken the contacts out so his eyes were blue again.

"We're like pets." Riku commented.

"How so?" Kairi tilted her head.

"We eat when food is placed, and sleep when we're tired. We're hamsters in a cage."

"Gerbils." Sora crossed his arms.

"Pretty much." Riku nodded. The door opened, and three people entered the room.

"Sleinr, take Kairi. Runie, Riku. I'll take Sora." Renxen spoke to the other two.

"Hey, Cuz." Runie crossed her arms. "Are we just doing this for Sis's entertainment, or-"

"Are you questioning me, Runie?" Renxen glared at her. Runie shut up. "Good. Now, go." Sleinr and Runie started to walk towards them.

"Runie." Sora turned to her, causing her to stop. "In or out?"

"Out, Sora." Runie looked down. "They caught me after I 'slipped' last time. Sorry." She shook her head.

"Gee, thanks." Muttered Sora.

"Aw, was the Guinea pigs' ticket out shredded?" Renxen asked sarcastically. Sora growled at him. _Guinea pigs... that's a good one. _Kairi thought.

Sleinr grabbed a hold of Kairi's arm and winked. Kairi smiled, mouthing the words 'I knew there was good in you'.

"Let's go." He looked to Runie, who nodded. Kairi winked at Riku, who nodded in reply. It seemed like everyone was in on it but Renxen and Sora.

Renxen walked over to Sora and yanked his hair back.

"Aie!" Sora attempted to pull away. Sleinr took his chance, with Renxen preoccupied.

"Run, Kairi!" He let go of her arm. Kairi darted forwards, pausing once she was out of the room to look back at Riku and Sora.

"I'll come back for you!" She promised.

"Just run!" Sora yelled. "Don't worry about us!" He was thrown against the wall my Renxen.

"Get out of here, Kairi!" Riku called. She nodded, and ran off with a guilty conscious. How could she just leave them? If the three of them were to survive, she had to leave and come back for them.

She ran down a series of low-lit hallways, through a couple doors, before she came to a set of double doors. She darted through, and a large amount of light poured in as she started through it, blinding her.

"FIRAGA!" Just as her vision returned, she was aware of King Mickey beside her, and two dark-clothed guards coming at them. Fire balls, larger then any Kairi had summoned, circled herself and the King, knocking the guards out.

"King Mickey!" She exclaimed.

"Where are Sora and Riku?" He asked suddenly.

"They couldn't get out. They told me to leave as quickly as I could." Kairi looked down at the ground.

"The Gummiship's waiting, welp." King Mickey turned to her. "There's nothing we can do right now." Kairi nodded. Silently, she started walking on the soft grass, then looked up at the sky.

"I've been trapped so long I forgot what the sky looked like." She commented.

"You were gone nearly five months." The King told her. "Sora was captured a couple days after you." A pause. "Hayner saw you get captured. He said it would've been easy for you to get away."

"They had Riku. I wasn't going to abandon him." Kairi replied. The two started walking away.

In front of them stretched a grassy plain. The door that Kairi had come from was simply that, a door. No building, nothing. It disappeared once they started walking away.

"It that all this world is?" Kairi asked King Mickey.

"I'd say so." He nodded. "The Gummiship's just up ahead."

They walked a little bit, and the ship came into view. Kairi darted forwards towards it. The ramp was slowly lowering, and by the time she got there, was on the ground. She jogged up the ramp, pausing at the top.

"You coming?" She turned to the King.

"Not yet. Get out of here."

Kairi nodded, and the ramp closed. She walked over towards Chip and Dale, who were at the controls.

"Where to?" Chip asked chipperly.

"Radiant Garden." Kairi replied, sitting down. "Then Twilight Town. I need to tell them I'm okay."

"Off we go!" Chip and Dale smiled. The Gummiship shot off into the sky. Kairi stood up again and walked over to a window, watching as the world below got smaller.

_Sora, Riku. Now I have a promise for you. _

--

"So you're alive." Kairi glanced behind her, spotting none other then Leon, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

She had ended up in the Bailey, where Leon just happened to be. She started wondering how that was happening...

"Yeah. Hey!" She looked around.

"That's good to hear. The others are at Merlin's house." Kairi nodded.

"Then let's go." She started to walk off, then stopped. "Er… you lead the way!" Leon couldn't help but chuckle.

--

"Kairi!" Aerith exclaimed as Kairi and Leon entered Merlin's house. Kairi smiled. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am!" Kairi crossed her arms. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We heard you were captured by Renxen." Yuffie explained. "He also dropped by to torment the town about a month ago, but was stopped by one of his own men."

"Sleinr, probably." Kairi spoke. Everyone looked at her strangely, so she explained what had happened that allowed her to escape.

"So… Sora and Riku are still in danger!" Yuffie shot to her feet.

"Yeah…" Kairi looked down.

"If you're going to avoid Renxen's gang, you can't be Kairi." Leon commented.

"Huh?" Kairi blinked in confusion.

"Just like Sora and Riku became Sam and Richard." Aerith told her. Kairi nodded. "Kairi has to completely disappear, if you're going to save them."

"Hold on a moment! How did you know about Sam and Richard?" Kairi asked.

"They dropped by just before you the first time you came by." Yuffie explained. "They told us what happened, and asked us not to tell you."

"Why didn't they want me to find them?" Kairi muttered.

A silence lingered for awhile; obviously no one knew the answer. The door bust open. Kairi jumped, spotting the blond who'd allowed her to escape, panting heavily. He scanned the group of people until he saw Kairi.

"Kairi! We need to go!" He exclaimed. "Runielius isn't a happy camper, and he's here looking for you."

"Who?" Kairi blinked.

"I'll explain later! For now, we need to run!" He grabbed her arm and went to dart out the door, but Squall Leonhart stepped in the way. "Move it!"

"Who are you?" Aerith asked.

"Name's Sleinr. I set Kairi free. Sora and Riku asked me to keep her safe for them." He glanced back at her.

"Sleinr!" A girl called. "Sleinr! Come out! Please!"

"Yoru…" Sleinr shook his head. "Oi, if a black-haired girl with crimson eyes drops by, tell her I said sorry." He grabbed a hold of Kairi's arm again. A wind blew through the room, and the two faded from sight.

--

"Sleinr! Why did you do that?" Kairi asked. They were surrounded by snow in a burned down village.

"Who do you think commands Renxen?" He asked. "Runielius is our leader. He's the reason behind the torture. He wants Riku and Sora dead, but he wants them to suffer. The best way to do that is to kill you, then prolong their deaths." He turned to her. "It's the hard truth, Kairi. That's the way evil thinks." Kairi slumped onto the ground. "Sora and Riku asked me to keep you safe. I'm only doing what they ask."

"Thanks, I guess…" Kairi looked down. So Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Merlin could be at Runielius's mercy by now.

"I stay here with you and they'll find us." Sleinr commented. "I better get going. Call and I'll come running." Another wind blew through, and he faded out of sight.

Kairi decided to find a safer place to rest, finding a cave near by. She entered, and walked into the main chamber. Something that appeared to be a shrine was down one end. She walked down the other end of the chamber and sat down.

_Cold… _She shivered weakly. _Too cold… _How much she'd like to be some place warm…

"Shang! In here!" Footsteps rang out. "You okay?" Someone asked her. Her mind was too foggy to see, or care, who it was.

"C-cold…" Kairi managed.

"What's your name?"

"Ka-" She stopped. "Kiana." It was the first name to come to mind, and it started with a 'K'. She'd have to remember to use it from now on, though.

"Let's get her to the palace." Rang another voice. Someone lifted Kairi up.

"Can you walk, Kiana?" The first voice. Kairi shrugged, going to take a step. She slipped and fell forwards, though. She was caught by the two who had found her.

"I'll carry her." Another person entered the cave. "I know her fairly well." Kairi knew that voice fairly well. She felt someone lift her off her feet and carry her in their arms. "Heh." Her mind went blank as they started walking.

--

"Kairi." Someone whispered to her. She opened her eyes.

"Sleinr…" She moaned.

"Shh." He raised a finger to his lips. "Kazuya. Not Sleinr." Kairi nodded weakly. "What do I call you?"

"Kiana." Kairi replied, rubbing her forehead. Where were they? It was a lot warmer… They were obviously inside…

"Kazuya." A door opened and someone entered the room.

"Sir." Kazuya turned to face the newcomer.

"How's the girl?"

"I am awake." Kairi commented sourly, looking down. She was sitting in a corner in a Chinese-style room. She couldn't see the man Kazuya was talking to, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"She spoke for herself, Sir." Sleinr replied.

"Bring her out." The door opened again, and Sleinr returned to her side.

"Let's go." He wrapped her arm around his shoulders so he could help her walk. Kairi was limping slightly, but Sleinr managed to get her out of the room.

"Where're we going?"

"Out of this world…" He turned to her. "I'll carry you. I got in touch with your pilots. They're waiting for you." Kairi nodded. Sleinr picked her up, holding her in both arms and gripping onto her tightly. "Let's hope we make it out." He muttered, before running forwards. "Otherwise, we're dead." Kairi laughed sarcastically.

"Kazuya!" Someone was behind them. Kairi really didn't feel like looking up…

"Name's Sleinr Twilight!" He called back tauntingly. "And I don't work for you. I work for Rexa." Kairi gasped.

"Catch them!" Heavy footsteps rang out behind them, chasing them. Kairi closed her eyes. Rexa… who was she? Yoru had referred to her before… when Kairi was captured. She didn't want to ask questions. Sleinr paused for a moment, one of his hands leaving her to fumble with something. Kairi opened her eyes, seeing that he was trying to open a large, Chinese-style door. Finally managing to open it, he darted outside.

Kairi first noticed the temperature change. It was freezing outside, so she clung to Sleinr for warmth. Sleinr, now supporting her with both hands again, didn't respond. Kairi felt guilty in her heart, like she was betraying Sora… She closed her eyes, trying not to think about it. Suddenly, the temperature warmed up again to a comfortable level.

"Kairi, we're here." Sleinr shook her lightly.

Kairi opened her eyes. Were they in the Gummiship? Sleinr sat her down in the center of the tree chairs, and Chip and Dale quickly darted up to her.

"Hey, Kairi!" Chip jumped excitedly.

"Glad to see you're okay!" Dale joined in. Kairi smiled with a laugh.

"We're going to have to train you, Kairi." Sleinr spoke. "You're not strong enough to fight… wait…" Sleinr smiled. "What if you were to hide as one of Runielius's own? They would train you."

"What?!" Kairi looked shocked.

"We'd have to get you a disguise first…" Sleinr muttered. "We'll head to Twilight Town and have a look around there…" Kairi nodded.

"To Twilight Town then!" Chip and Dale started working the controls.

"Yes…" Kairi nodded.

--

"Wear this while we're here." Sleinr passed Kairi a navy blue cloak, similar to the ones the Organization members had, just a different colour. "We can't have you being recognised." She nodded, putting the cloak on over her shoulders and putting the hood up.

Chip and Dale landed in an empty part of town, letting Kairi and Sleinr off. The two headed into town, towards the market.

Durring their little shopping trip to try and find Kairi a decent disguise, they ran into Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"I know you!" Hayner exclaimed as he looked at Sleinr. "You're one of the thugs that took Kairi!"

"Hayner." Kairi hissed at him from under the hood as she grabbed his arm. "I'm fine. Call me Kiana."

"Okay…" Hayner looked at her. "How-?"

"I'll explain later, okay." She said quietly. "After I save Sora and Riku." She added. She nodded to Olette, before standing beside Sleinr again. "See you later." Her and Sleinr turned and walked away.

Kairi and Sleinr managed to find her a disguise that fit, and she liked (that was the hardest part). Returning to the Gummiship, Kairi went into the cargo hold to change. When she returned, she sat down in the middle seat.

Her new outfit was made up of a pair of navy-blue cargo pants, a black shirt and an Elven Bandanna tied around her neck. She looked more like a tom-boy then she ever had in her life. Crossing her arms, she glanced at Sleinr, who was sitting on the arm rest of the chair to her left.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah… just thinking about Sora and Riku…" She replied.

"Hey, tomorrow you'll see them again." Kairi nodded in response.

Couldn't tomorrow come quicker?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: So… this chapter wasn't actually planned. I was sitting while typing the last chapter, trying to figure out how to continue and decided on this. So… yeah.

**Following Trails that Don't Exist **

Sleinr and Kairi were wandering through the one building Kairi had escaped from not long ago, but they took a different route. Sleinr led her to a large set of double doors, with two dark-clothed people standing guard.

"Sleinr. Aren't you banished?" One growled at him, indicating that Sleinr wasn't supposed to be there.

"I have my re-entry fee." Answered Sleinr, motioning to Kairi. The two guards opened the doors, allowing Kairi and Sleinr to enter.

"Sleinr." Rang a man's voice. Kairi's attention was drawn to a man standing across the dark-themed room. "You've returned." Also in the room was the girl from Twilight Town, Yoru.

"Yes, Runielius." Sleinr bowed. "I have brought a new member in exchange for me to join."

"Who is this?" Runielius approached Kairi. His eyes were crimson, and his hair was like Renxen's, just a bit longer. "Tell me, girl, what is your name?"

"My true name can be forgotten." Answered Kairi. "Please," She bowed. "Let me join, Master."

"She seems like she'll pledge her loyalty to us." Runielius nodded. "Fine, Sleinr. You and your friend may join."

"Sir, I must say, though. She isn't exactly a competent fighter without her magic. She will need to be trained." Sleinr spoke as he and Kairi rose from their bows.

"Yoru and Rexa can train her." Runielius said boredly. " Rexa's in her room. Talk to her." He turned to Kairi again. "You need a new name from now on…" He paused. "Riana." He decided after a pause.

"Riana, Sir?" Yoru spoke up. "May I ask why?"

"After the one I lost." Runielius turned to leave, but paused. "Riana, you can be in charge of the prisoners. You seem like you can get through to them. Check on them now, then find Rexa." He left after that. Kairi resisted the urge to jump for joy. This guy had just created his own failure.

"Let's go. We're working together this shift, since Runie and Sleinr can't be trusted and you need training." Yoru spoke to Kairi. "Follow me, Riana. I'll lead the way." Kairi nodded.

"See you later." Sleinr said to her as Yoru led her out of the room.

Kairi knew some of the halls Yoru was leading her down; they were the ones she ran down when fleeing, but she didn't speak. Yoru stopped at the door to the prisoners' hold and opened the door.

"Listen up!" Yoru snapped as she closed the door behind Kairi. "We've got a new recruit in this section, and you will listen to her as if she was holding your life in her hands, because, just like myself, she is. If you don't listen to her, well… who knows? That's up to her and Renxen." Yoru turned to Kairi. "Riana, take some time to talk to the prisoners. You earn their trust and they'll listen." Kairi nodded. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she glanced around.

Three people she recognised instantly, well… two people and a mouse. Sora, Riku and the King were all here. They were talking to each other, sitting in a circle.

"Wonder what the new guard's like." Sora muttered.

"Who knows?" Riku shrugged. "Could be anyone."

"We'll see Yoru less, now." Sora commented, his tone indicating that they didn't like Yoru very much.

Kairi didn't go over to them right away, no. Then people would get suspicious. No, first she walked over to Seifer, since almost everyone knew Kairi didn't get along with Seifer.

"So, what'd they call you?" Kairi asked him, crouching down.

"Seifer." He growled in reply. "Now, newbie, get us out of here."

"No can do, Seifer." Kairi shook her head. "You're stuck here." She stood. The only other prisoners were Sora, Riku and the King. Her only guess was that the others had escaped somehow. Walking over to her friends, she stomped her foot in between Sora and Riku.

"So, what'd we call you three?" She asked, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"What do you care?" Riku asked in response.

"Hey, I don't have to be nice." Kairi glared at Riku. She looked at King Mickey. "Which cat of the house dragged you in?" Kairi had insulted him twice since she started her mission.

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Sora glared.

"Name's Riana. There. Now you know my name, now tell me your's." Kairi knew they'd be treating her differently, if they knew who she was.

"Sora."

"Riku."

"King Mickey."

"King, huh?" Riana laughed. "Must've been a fairly weak cat." Thrice. Sora, Riku and the King got to their feet fairly quickly. "You wouldn't." She glared.

"Would too." Sora growled.

"Go ahead, kill me. Live with guilt for forever." Kairi shrugged, then started walking away.

"I don't like her." Riku muttered.

"I can hear you." Kairi yelled back. Oh they were so going to kill her. Returning to Yoru, she continued. "I've gotten to know them, so… anything to tell me about this room?"

"There are cameras and microphones there, there, there, there and above us." Yoru pointed around the room. "So we always know what they're saying and what they're doing." Kairi nodded. Cameras. That'd be good to know when she came in to talk to them. "We keep 24-hour surveillance on this room." Yoru added. "Let's go talk to Rexa about the training." She turned, opened the door and the two left.

"Something is strangely familiar about her…" Sora commented to Riku quietly.

--

"So, you're the new recruit. I'm Rexa." Yoru had led Kairi into a navy blue and black themed room. In front of her was a girl, a lot like Yoru, but her hair was shorter, and barely went past her ears. Her eyes, strangely enough, had changed colour since Kairi had gotten there. They were crimson and glowing at first, but now had calmed to a navy blue. Rexa couldn't be any older than fifteen. Was she that much of a fuss?

"Riana." Kairi replied. "I'm afraid I lost my weapon a while back." She looked down. She wasn't lying, she had dropped the Keyblade Riku gave her. "I do know Fire, Blizzard, Thunder and Magnet up to the 'ara's."

"That's fine, it's a start." Nodded Rexa, just as the auburn door, the only thing that didn't match the colour scheme, opened, and Renxen entered. His first interest was Kairi. "New recruit." Explained Rexa.

"I though as such." Renxen nodded.

"Problem is, she lacks fighting skills and she lost her weapon a while back." Rexa added. "I need to know what weapon to give her."

"How about a Diamond Blade?" Renxen suggested. "Start at zero." Rexa nodded.

"Diamond Blade it is." Agreed the raven-haired girl, she then turned to Kairi. "Let's go." Kairi nodded.

Rexa and Yoru walked past her, causing the Princess of Heart to spin around and follow them. Leaving that room, she was lead down a series of hallways to a large, organised and enclosed grass field. Rexa and Yoru led her to the center of it.

"STOP!" Rexa's voice boomed against the walls, her eyes going a piercing, metallic silver. "Off the field!" Everyone training hurried off the field and onto the sidelines before you could say hello. "Sleinr! Fetch my sword and get Diamond Blade for Riana." Kairi noticed Sleinr hurry from the field, returning soon after with two swords.

One was swirled with blue sapphire, black pearl and red ruby, weaving in an intricate pattern so that it was hard for one's eyes to follow one string of a colour around.

The other was like Renxen's sword, but where the sapphire was in his sword, was a large diamond. Level one? These people were strange. Rexa took both swords, and passed Kairi the one with the diamond.

"Diamond Blade is your's, Riana." She told her. Kairi nodded, taking the sword by the hilt. Strangely, it had perfect balance, even with the large gem. Kairi took a testing slash, and Yoru nodded, stepping back and off the field. "First, I want to see how you fight. No magic. That's the only rule."

Kairi nodded, holding her sword like she had the Keyblade she'd used in The World That Never Was. Rexa's eyes seemed to light up, turning a light crimson, glowing faintly. Sleinr and Yoru, who had been standing side-by-side, watched Kairi, Sleinr worriedly.

"If she keeps fighting like that she'll be caught." Yoru said to him quietly. "We'll have to get her out of it."

"Yeah…" Sleinr paused. "If we're not caught already."

"It's not a Keyblade, Kairi." Rexa whispered to the Princess of Heart as they crossed paths. Kairi gasped, glancing back at Rexa, before getting the wind knocked out of her with the hilt of Rexa's sword. _Is that…? _Kairi thought before everything went in slow motion and blurry…

--

"She's coming to!"

"Wha?" Kairi moaned, her hand reaching up to her head and rubbed her left temple to try to cure her dizziness.

"You okay?" Sleinr was leaning over her.

"I guess…" Kairi managed to sit up.

"Sorry, Riana." Rexa was watching from across the room. Her eyes were black. No colour, just black.

"You… know?" Kairi got to her feet. _Were those Organization XIII cloaks? _She pondered. She could've sworn she saw two people in Organization cloaks… _Namine? _

_I couldn't tell. _

_Great. _Kairi grumbled something under her breath.

"Riana!" Someone threw the door open. Kairi turned around and scowled at Rexen. "Runielius wants you to get the prisoners and take them to him." Kairi nodded. "Sleinr, Rexa, he wants to talk to you." The two nodded, then left swiftly. "Riana, you're new here, but let me tell you this, if you're too slow, you'll be taking their places." A silence. "He wants the spiky-haired kid and the salt-and-pepper-haired kid." Kairi nodded, before Renxen left. Kairi left the room quickly, trying to remember where the prisoner's room was.

--

The door opened, causing the four prisoners to look up.

"The new girl." Muttered Sora as Kairi walked in, closing the door behind her. She grabbed a hold of his arms, tying them behind his back. While tying Riku's hands up, she noticed that the King wasn't in sight. Probably back in a corner. She decided. Grabbing the two Keybladers by their forearms, she led them out of the room, but not before noticing that their clothes were bloodstained, and very badly at that.

As she looked down, Kairi pulled Sora closer to her, then whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry, Sora. Forgive me." She looked away, but then continued. Sora had a look of confusion on his face, trying to figure out who she was.

Leading the two down a few hallways, Kairi pulled them into the room that she met Runielius, the guards instantly opening the doors upon her arrival.

"Emotions…" Runielius was standing across the room, which was barren of any objects. The room was different from when she first came… the floor was now white and blood-stained in places. The walls were crimson, and seemed to move with every breath. "How many lie inside your heart, Riana?"

"Excuse me, Master?" Kairi was caught off guard by the question. Hadn't she left all this behind when the whole Organization XIII thing ended? Emotions, hearts… What did he care?

"Never mind, Riana." Runielius turned back to face her. "Rexa, Night Child." He spoke. Yoru and Rexa came from the shadows of a corner, and between the two of them, forced Sora and Riku onto their knees. Kairi backed away, standing by the door. Sleinr joined her a moment later.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Kairi nodded in response.

"I hope you don't puke when you see blood." Sleinr said no more after that.

"Rexa." Runielius glanced at the girl, who nodded, her sword appearing in her hand in a similar manner to Sora's Kingdom Key. She pointed it at Riku's back, waiting calmly. Runielius nodded. Rexa's eyes went a glowing crimson as she raised the sword, and, with both hands, brought it down viciously across the Keyblader's back. While his clothing didn't tear, it was apparent that she had gashed his back, and it was now bleeding. Kairi looked down. Runielius watched Kairi more than Rexa, as she moved onto Riku, slicing at his back as well.

"Riana, go. Rexa, Yoru, take these two back. Sleinr, wait outside." Runielius motioned for everyone to leave. Kairi was the only one to stay put as everyone else left. Sora glanced over at her as Yoru pulled him away. Kairi smiled at him sadly, her eyes glittering. Sora's eyes lit up, then he mouthed the words 'I forgive you'. Kairi turned away from Sora as the doors opened, then closed behind them all as they left. Kairi looked at Yoru.

"Want me to fill in?" She asked. Yoru blinked.

"Your shift ended though…"

"Go, Yoru. They don't trust you very well, and they may turn against you, and escape. We don't want that, do we?" Kairi commented.

"But I-"

"Yoru!" Rexa snapped. "Let her fill in. Meet me in my room." Yoru nodded, then hastened away. Rexa nodded to Kairi, who grabbed a hold of Sora's arm, looking down at the ground. Sleinr chuckled in the background, shaking his head.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi." He muttered. Kairi glanced back at him questioningly. "Just go, Riana." He shook his head. She nodded, then glanced at Rexa, who silently started walking.

"Where do you think Kairi is?" Riku asked Sora quietly. Kairi's grip on Sora's arm tightened nervously.

"Nearby." Sora seemed to pick up on Kairi's hint, flinching. "Nearby and safe… for now." Kairi's grip loosened again.

They got to the room that Sora and Riku were being kept in faster than Kairi had gotten there, thanks to Rexa. Once inside, they untied Sora and Riku's hands.

"I'll meet up with you later." Kairi turned to Rexa, who nodded, walking over to her.

"I'll turn the cameras and the microphones off and call it a malfunction." Rexa whispered to her. "Listen for the click." Kairi nodded, before Rexa left and closed the door behind her.

No one moved for awhile. The only noise was the flickering of the flames. Over the flickering, a loud 'click' rang out. Kairi waited another second, before darting forwards and wrapping her arms around Sora, placing her head on his shoulder. .

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. Riku watched her in confusion. Sora wrapped his arms around her in response.

"It's okay, Kairi."

Riku paused for a second in confusion. Had he heard what he thought he did? Kairi? Kairi wouldn't-couldn't!

He was about to ask when the door slammed open, and everyone in the room jumped back. Rexa was standing at the door, panting.

"K-Kairi. You need to run!" She exclaimed. "The alarm sounded when I turned the cameras off, and they kept recording." Kairi looked back at Sora, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Come with me, Sora, Riku." She looked back at the two of them. Sora nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to ask."

They were about to run, but Renxen appeared in a flash of light, his sword in hand...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Okay… note to self… never, ever, EVER make a random chapter like that last one again. I screwed up somewhere where nothing makes sense and I can't figure out how to fix it! Curse me, sue me, turn me into a Heartless and let my Nobody run rampant.

You know, I'm really getting tired of the first line repeating itself when I upload chapters, and me having to remove it every single time.

OH! By the way, there's only one more chapter after this.

Then comes the sequal.

YES! I'm writing a sequal.

**Following Trails that Don't Exist**

Kairi bit her lip. She'd left her sword behind, and who knew where it was now. Rexa closed her eyes, raising her hand in front of her calmly.

"By fire's light and ice's shine," Rexa spoke calmly and emotionlessly. "Water's flow and watching the grass grow,

Open a path for them to run," Kairi didn't catch the last sentence, because Rexa started fading… like a Nobody… Plus, her, Sora and Riku all vanished with a blinding flash of light.

When the light faded, the three of them were in the room where Kairi had met Runielius, only this time the walls, ceiling and floor were all navy-blue. Sleinr was in the center of the room, on his hands and knees.

"Sleinr!" The trio exclaimed in unison. The blonde glanced back, his eyes sparkling with despair… Blood dripping from his hair…

"Run…" He whispered, before slumping forwards and fading in the same fashion Rexa had.

"Sleinr…" Kairi looked down. Sleinr was the mastermind of her, Sora and Riku's escape… She'd still be one of Runielius' prisoners if he hadn't freed her.

"He wasn't one of us anyway." Everyone spun around to see Runielius standing behind them, his sword at his side.

His sword wasn't unlike the others Kairi had seen, the jewel and metal blade, only the jewel in his sword was black, matching the hilt. Kairi growled at him angrily. If he didn't exist… they'd still be safe at home.

"You lack a weapon." Runielius commented with amusement.

"But we don't." Sora and Riku stepped forwards, calling their Keyblades.

Only one problem.

Sora's didn't appear. Riku's did, but Sora's failed to.

"What the?" Sora attempted to summon his Keyblade again. Runielius snorted in amusement at Sora's failed attempts.

"The Kingdom Key will not come, Keyblader." He spoke. "It's magic does not work here; only darkness gets through."

Sora growled. His expression said that he wasn't going to believe it, but his actions said another. He stopped trying to call the Kingdom Key, instead staying close to Kairi.

"Then how can Riku summon his Keyblade?" Sora snapped.

"Riku's Keyblade was created from the power of darkness." Riku glanced at his Keyblade as Runielius spoke.

"Well that's enough to fight you!" Riku lashed out, then pointed his Keyblade at him. "Dark Aura!" Nothing. "Huh?"

"Can't Riku use the power of darkness anymore?" Kairi asked Sora quietly. Sora shook his head in response.

"No. He doesn't belong in it anymore." Sora replied. His eyes were distant, as if the Keyblader was lost in thought.

"Sora?" Kairi asked. No response. "Sora?" He shook his head.

Riku growled under his breath. No magic? Nothing but his Keyblade… he'd manage. Sora couldn't call his Keyblade and Kairi couldn't fight…

Just as Riku finished thinking of those facts, Kairi dashed in, a sword like Runielius's in hand. Only difference was that Kairi's had a diamond in it, and the hilt was white. Kairi held the sword to Runielius' neck with a grin on her face. So she could fight. Riku smiled.

"Maybe you should've had Rexa give me a sword that didn't come when I wanted it." Kairi smiled sweetly. Runielius growled at her, brining his sword up to meet her.

"That sword holds power you cannot imagine, girl." Growled the raven-haired man.

"Don't forget about me." Riku lunged forwards.

Runielius growled. He was outnumbered two to one. No, three to one.

Sora was wielding _two _Keyblades? And he had summoned them? How-

Runielius didn't get a chance to ask. Sora had jumped up into the air, Keyblades ready. Riku smiled, recognising them.

"Thanks, Roxas!" Sora yelled as he came down, nearly hitting Runielius, who just managed to pull his sword away from Kairi and Riku to block the duel-wielding Keyblader's attack. He knocked Sora to the side, but he got back up, and darted in.

By this time, Kairi and Riku had their weapons raised, and coming down at Runielius. Sora raised his Keyblades, or rather, Roxas' Keyblades, as he approached, allowing his target to duck down and raise his sword to block the three's attacks. Runielius then swept his feet around, tripping Sora and knocking him into Riku, who fell, with Sora on top of him. While the two Keybladers were getting up, Kairi was busy defending herself against Runielius' merciless attacks.

"Who was Riana?" Kairi asked as he started to slash at her. Runielius paused, as if it was something he didn't want to remember…

"What do you care?" He pointed his sword at her.

"When you said that's what I'd be called here you said it was 'after the one you lost'. Who is she?"

Runielius didn't answer; instead he raised his sword and brought it down…

Kairi wasn't able to get her sword up in time, but Riku and Sora were. They got in front of her, Keyblades raised to block the sword.

Using that against Runielius, the trio then darted forwards, and stabbed their weapons into Runielius. Kairi's sword went through his heart…

Or, rather, where his heart should've been.

Runielius faded, speaking a few words as he did.

"We're nothing but Nobodies. Opposites of those who are entire…"

Sora, Kairi and Riku all glanced at each other. Runielius' sword clanked on the ground, and they cheered in triumph.

Sora slumped forwards, dropping Roxas' Keyblades, which vanished. Sora landed on his hands and knees, before coughing… up blood.

"Sora!" Kairi kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay?" Sora nodded, before coughing up more blood.

"Sora," Riku put a hand on his friend's back, getting blood on his hand. Riku wouldn't tell Kairi. No, she'd worry too much.

"Sora, get up." Kairi urged, putting his arm around her shoulders, and helping him to his feet as she stood.

"Kairi." Sora pulled away, nearly falling again. "Go."

"No!" Kairi crossed her arms defiantly. "You're coming with!" Sora smiled, then nodded. "Can you keep up?" Kairi asked worriedly, her expressing changing to match the tone. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. I'll manage."

Kairi nodded, then turned to the door. "Let's go!" Sora and Riku followed her as she left, Riku keeping an eye on Sora.

The door did not lead to where it had when Kairi had first been there, but rather a path way, only about a yard in width, suspended over a bottomless, black abyss.

"Let's not fall…" Kairi laughed nervously, glancing over the edge. If they fell… that would be deadly.

They darted forwards, Sora at the back, Kairi in front. They stopped after awhile, noticing that there was a lack of guards…

"There's probably an ambush waiting for us." Riku said when he stopped them. "I'll go ahead to make sure." He glanced at Kairi, who nodded.

"Yeah. Meet you up ahead." She nodded. Riku turned and ran off, Keyblade in hand. Kairi turned back to Sora, who was fairly weak. Kairi walked up to him. "You okay, Sora?"

"Y-yeah…" He nodded. "Just need a break."

"Sit down; let's let Riku get a bit ahead." Kairi told him. Sora hesitated, but sat down. Kairi paused, before sitting down in front of him, sitting criss-crossed and putting her hands on her knees. "I'm sorry, Sora, for being so rude to you guys when I first got here."

"Don't worry about it, Kairi." Sora put his hand on her's. "I understand."

"Do you think the King'll forgive me?" She asked. "I've insulted him three times since I left home."

"I only counted two…" Sora tilted his head.

"Remember when you found me in the tunnels in Twilight Town?" Sora nodded. "I had insulted King Mickey slightly when I ran off into the tunnels, but only because he ticked me off." Sora gave her a smile.

"He's not one to be too strict, don't worry; I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"What happened to him?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Rexa helped him escape. She probably explained what you were doing." Sora replied, before looking up. "Riku's probably gotten a fair bit ahead, now. Let's go." Kairi nodded, getting to her feet and helping Sora to his.

They continued on at a jog. Kairi was in front, and she couldn't see Sora behind her. He suddenly yelled out to her, though.

"Kairi! Run!"

Kairi didn't look back. Sora had told her to run, so she did. She sped up to a run, darting forwards. She'd left her sword behind where they had fought Runielius, so she didn't have the extra weight.

She ran until she met up with Riku, who was waiting for them near a set of double doors. He glanced at her, then paused.

"Where's Sora!?"

Kairi spun around.

"He was right behind me…" Kairi paused. "Sora!" She turned and ran back in the direction she came from, Riku following behind her.

They ran until they found Sora, lying on his side, starting to get up. Renxen was standing over him, sword in hand. Kairi and Riku darted forwards towards them, but they were too slow.

Renxen stabbed his sword through Sora's heart, lifting the Keyblader up to his eye level. Sora didn't make a sound. No cry of pain, no whimper, no call for help. Nothing.

Kairi's eyes watered. She watched helplessly as Renxen flung Sora off his sword into the black abyss. Kairi darted over to the edge, and yelled over it.

"SORA!" She cried. "Sora! Sora… Sora…" Her cries weakened to whispers as tears rolled down her cheeks. Even Riku was nearly brought to tears. Nearly being the key word there.

"K… Kairi… help… help me…" Kairi noticed someone hanging onto the edge of the pathway. She looked over and gasped in surprise, and relief.

"Sora!" She cried, grabbing onto his arm. Riku darted over to help her. Pulling Sora up, Kairi wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Sora." She whispered. Sora's breaths were coming in short, pained gasps.

"Don't… be." Sora smiled weakly. "Keep yourselves… safe." He closed his eyes.

"Sora! Sora no! Stay with me, Sora!" Kairi pulled him closer. Sora smiled weakly, before his breathing slowed a bit, and his gasps quietened.

"Roxas…" Sora said something after that, but Kairi didn't catch it, since he spoke it as he let out his last breath.

"Sora! Sora!" Kairi shook her friend lightly. "Sora!" She cried. Riku grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, but when he left go, she slumped back down, still holding onto Sora's lifeless body.

"Kairi! Let's go!" Riku called, pulling her back onto her feet. Kairi refused to let go of Sora, her tears blurring her vision. Riku put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Kairi leaned towards him as they started walking, Riku leading her along the pathway.

The light suddenly increased, and Kairi guessed that they had left. From Riku's pause, the sudden amount of light probably blinded him. This time, they weren't attacked, but someone pulled Sora out of her arms.

"Riku, take her." Kairi couldn't tell who it was, but they were backing away from her, Sora in their arms. "I'll take Roxas." Roxas? Didn't the Organization members call Sora Roxas? Someone lifted Kairi off her feet, and held her in their arms.

"Take care of him." Riku spoke, before whoever was carrying Kairi started walking off.

"You know I will." The voice had a twang of remorse. If it was an Organization member-which Kairi doubted, since the Organization was dead- then they were faking emotions. That voice… it sounded familiar though… She'd heard it before… "Meet you at the isles."

The person carrying Kairi continued on silently, before going up a sudden incline and setting her down in a chair. Kairi didn't care to see who it was. She was looking down, her eyelids low.

"Kairi." She felt a hand on her face. She glanced up, seeing Riku crouched down in front of her. They were in the Gummiship, and she was sitting in one of the tree chairs. Riku ran his hand across her cheek with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Chip and Dale looked at the two.

"He's dead…" Kairi choked. "Sora's… dead." The chipmunks gasped in shock. Tears rolled down Kairi's cheeks, and Riku pulled her close to him.

"He wouldn't want you to suffer because of him." He whispered to her. Kairi didn't answer. "Let's go." Riku glanced at the chipmunks, who darted off to the controls.

Neither Kairi nor Riku moved until the Gummiship stopped. They just sat there silently, Riku holding onto Kairi. When it did stop, Kairi glanced up at Riku, her eyes blood shot from her crying.

"What about his parents?" She asked. "When we return they'll ask about him."

"We'll tell them tomorrow." Riku picked her up and carried her out of the Gummiship.

Kairi heard the shifting of the sand as Riku walked along the beach. Her only guess what that he was heading to her cabin.

"Riku!" He turned to see Selphie standing across the beach. "Is Kairi okay?" Riku shook his head.

"Not emotionally."

Kairi didn't move, didn't response in any manner. She just listened to Selphie and Riku.

"What happened?" Selphie asked, walking over. She was still in her school uniform, so she'd apparently come over fairly quickly after school.

"Sora's not coming back." Riku turned and continued walking towards Kairi's cabin.

"Why not?" Selphie was confused now.

"Long story and I'll make it short for you later."

"Okay…" Selphie walked away, before jogging along the beach towards the dock.

Riku took Kairi into her cabin, and sat her down at the table. He glanced around. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in nearly a year.

"Have we really been gone that long?" Riku muttered.

He was… seventeen now, wasn't he? Kairi and Sora were probably just over sixteen.

Sora would've been happy to hear that he lived to see his sixteenth, if that was the case.

Riku would have to ask Sora's parents tomorrow.

He glanced over at Kairi, noticing that she had fallen asleep in the chair. He smiled at her. Riku would stay with Kairi tonight, but after that… who knew if his parents would even let him go to school again. Disappearing for a year, suddenly returning, then disappearing for nearly a year again. No parent would take that lightly, if that was their kid.

He and Kairi would have to explain the whole Keyblade thing to Sora's parents.

They'd been waiting without word for long enough. Plus, Riku figured Sora would've told them eventually.

That would wait for tomorrow. Riku lifted the sleeping Kairi out of the chair, and put her to bed, before leaving to tell Selphie not to let anyone know they were back.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: This was a really short fic. After this, I'll start thinking about the sequel…

Okay… Actually, I've already started thinking about the sequel… but I can't decide what to do now that I've killed Sora. Gee, thanks, imagination explosions. Heck, I don't even know what to call it.

Oh! I'm also doing a sort of prequel/side story called 'Captured'. It'll follow Riku and Sora rather than Kairi.

**Following Trails that Don't Exist **

Kairi stirred, glancing around. How'd she get to her room? She had fallen asleep in the main room… Right?

"I see your awake now." She glanced over near the door, spotting Riku leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "We'll have to talk to Sora's parents today."

"What time is it?" Kairi asked him.

"9. We'll head over soon, probably around 10. No one wants to be interrupted with news that their son has died during a meal." Riku replied. Kairi nodded slowly, now sitting up. Riku walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get something to eat, okay?" Kairi gave him a smile, getting to her feet.

"Alright." She looked up at the ceiling as Riku started leaving the room.

_Sora would want you to move on. _

_That's what I plan to do. After today, I'll move on best I can. Him and Roxas are both gone, there's nothing we can do about that, is there?_

Kairi followed Riku out of the room, into the main room, where there was already breakfast on the table.

--

Afterwards, they left Kairi's cabin and headed to the docks. By the time they got to Sora's house, it'd be about ten. Sora's parents lived on the other side of the island, and were straight across the island from the docks.

When they finally opened the door, someone called out frantically, telling someone to answer it adding 'it may be Sora' on the end.

"I doubt it, mother." A ten year old girl muttered as she opened the door for Kairi and Riku.

Kairi could only guess that it was Sora's sister. He had a sister? He never mentioned her, and Kairi never saw her. But she did look a bit like Sora. Her hair was a mess, her eyes full of dispair.

"Who're you?" Asked the girl.

"I'm Kairi and this is Riku." Kairi answered.

"Oh. I'm Sara." The girl turned behind her. "It's Sora's friends."

"Let them in." Kairi knew that voice. It was Sora's mother, and she sounded desperate.

Sara led them into the dining room table, where Sora's mother was sitting alone.

"Can you tell me something about my son?" She looked up at Kairi worriedly.

Kairi nodded slowly.

"We may be here awhile explaining, though."

Sora's mother motioned for them to sit down, then told Sara to sit beside her.

"Please. I need something telling me about my son."

"I can tell you something." Kairi looked down.

"Please, tell me what happened." Sora's mother begged.

"Where do we start? Riku?" Kairi turned to Riku, who looked up.

"Keyblades, Heartless, Nobodies, Princesses of Heart, Xehanort, Ansem, Xemas, Organization XIII, The World that Never Was, Castle Oblivion, where do we start?" Riku paused. "A couple years ago, the first time we disappeared, if was because of a weapon that chose Sora, not something he chose. A weapon called a Keyblade." He paused again. "The three of us were all taken from the islet and thrown into another world, far from here."

"Sora went on a journey to save the worlds, wielding this mysterious weapon," Kairi continued for Riku, "accompanied by two of the King's own, fighting monsters created by the darkness in people's hearts called Heartless. During journey, Sora temporarily became a Heartless while rescuing me, but soon turned back into himself."

"Sora and his two accompanists eventually defeated the Heartless of a man called Xehanort, who was going by the name Ansem." Riku took over from Kairi. "Then there was Castle Oblivion, and Organization XIII. Eventually, Sora was put to sleep for a year by a memory witch called Namine, and the Nobodies made their existence known."

"'When a strong-willed person becomes a Heartless, a Nobody is created.'" Kairi quoted.

"Hm. A Nobody is the shell of a body without a heart. When Sora became a Heartless, his Nobody was created. His Nobody was called Roxas, which was Sora's name rearranged with an 'X' thrown in the middle." Riku paused yet again. "Sora awoke when Roxas started living inside of him, and they then left on another journey, but this one had a known purpose; he and his companions were trying to find myself and the King. Eventually, they found us, and we faced off against Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas. Long story short, we won."

"Then we all returned home for the first time in over a year." Kairi finished that long-winded story. His mother didn't speak, running a hand through her hair.

"Where is he now?" She looked up. Kairi paused, glancing at Riku.

"In order to tell you that, we have to explain what's happened in the last… year?" Riku returned Kairi's glance.

"About that." Kairi nodded.

"Myself and Sora left without telling anyone besides the few people who knew what we had done in the many worlds besides this one, along with the King. We were tracing a signal his ship had been receiving. After awhile, the three of us were attacked. I will spare you the details." Riku paused. "Long story short, myself and Sora were captured by the group that attacked us. The King managed to escape and tell Kairi that something had happened, but not what." Kairi nodded.

"That's when I left home." She continued. "Searching for the two, I met them in the second world I visited, but they were using fake identities so they weren't traced after escaping, so I didn't know who they were… plus we were in a world that changed our appearance to that of lion cubs." Another pause. "The two were using the names Richard and Sam, which, looking back, made perfect sense."

"After Kairi left that world, we eventually saw her again in Twilight Town, where we were attacked again. Myself and Kairi were captured, Sora meeting the same fate a while later." Riku wanted to cut this short. "Kairi escaped, then came back using a false identity of her own and faked working for the gang who had captured us. She helped us escape, and the three of us faced off against the leader, Runielius."

"It's almost like I've heard all this before." Muttered Sora's mom. "When Sora returned the first time, he was always muttering in his sleep. From what I could tell, everything was the same. He went off on a mission, defeated someone then came home. What's different this time?"

Kairi and Riku paused.

"Sora was badly injured during our fight with Runielius," Kairi paused, "and when we started to leave, after sending Riku off ahead, he fell behind telling me to run. I did so, figuring that he was following behind me. By the time I noticed he wasn't there, I had already caught up with Riku. The two of us darted back and-" Kairi choked on her words, not wanting to relive the events of the day before.

"We found Sora, and Runielius' son. Sora was on the ground, too weak to fight or run. He took a sword through the heart from Runielius' son." Riku looked at Sora's mother, who was watching him, eyes watering and wide with shock. "I'm sorry." Riku stood up. "If we can help at all,"

"Do you have my son's body?" She asked. "I would like to see him." Kairi looked at Riku, who nodded.

"Yes. Come with me." Riku replied. Sora's mother got up from her chair, and Kairi followed as Riku led them outside.

--

He led them into the Secret Spot, telling Sora's mother to watch her head as they entered. Kairi was just barely short enough not to have to duck. She could've sworn she saw someone move into the shadows…

Kairi stopped suddenly before they entered the cavern's chamber.

"I'll wait for you." She spoke. Riku glanced back at her and nodded in understanding, before he continued into the chamber.

Kairi sat on the ground. She'd come back to see Sora alone, not now, with his mother here.

She stayed put for awhile, before Sora's mother walked past quickly, without Riku. She paused, glancing at Kairi.

"Thank you for coming to me, and for being there for Sora." She told Kairi, before leaving swiftly. Kairi got to her feet silently, before heading into the chamber.

Riku was crouched down where a body was covered in a blanket. Kairi walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"It was his birthday yesterday." Riku spoke out of the blue. Kairi didn't answer in confusion. "Our families always celebrated our birthdays while we were gone. Think of the guilt his mother's feeling now. While she was celebrating, her son was dieing." Kairi looked down. Riku's point had gotten across, and she didn't really like it. Sora died on his sixteenth. Kairi walked over to the side of the person covered with the blanket, putting it back from their face.

Sora looked at peace. No emotion showed. His skin had paled from blood loss. His eyes were closed, and he was facing the ceiling. Kairi put her hand on his cheek softly, crying. Riku kneeled beside her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think he was happy?" Kairi asked Riku.

"I'm sure he was." Riku nodded. "For two reasons. One, the people he saved and two, he died in your arms. I don't think he would've asked for more." Kairi smiled.

She never thought a letter could become death.

_Kairi._

_If you're reading this, then something has happened to us. We're not sure when we'll get home. Stay strong, Kairi, for us. _

_We'll be okay, promise._

_Sora, Riku and Roxas._


End file.
